


your grandmother was tyvian?

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Series: the family history [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Marriage, Married Couple, Nonbinary Wyman (Dishonored), Other, Pre-Dishonored (Video Game), Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: Certainly, Alexandrovna would have been proud of her, even if her little Beatrisa, her most beloved daughter was no longer called Beatrisa—they call her Beatrix, because in Old Lamprow nobody could pronounceBeatrisa Ilyinichna Tatiana, not even dear Euhorn. Now that a heavy ring sparkles on her left hand, though, most everyone calls herthe Lady KaldwinorMy Lady





	your grandmother was tyvian?

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else really into niche lore? like, world-building, but just the little details of it?

_One day, you will be a grand noblewoman, Beatrisa_. And her mother had gently touched her cheek with a smile, adjusted the heavy diamond and pearl kokoshnik on Beatrisa’s head, and given her a solemn smile.

Certainly, Alexandrovna would have been proud of her, even if her little Beatrisa, her most beloved daughter was no longer called Beatrisa—they call her Beatrix, because in Old Lamprow nobody could pronounce _Beatrisa Ilyinichna Tatiana_ , not even dear Euhorn. Now that a heavy ring sparkles on her left hand, though, most everyone calls her the Lady Kaldwin or _My Lady_.

In Dabokva there had been nothing for Beatrisa but cold and empty palaces, the youngest daughter of a fading Tyvian prince, and Alexandrovna was not too proud to keep her daughter in a city that could bring her nothing. _Bring some good Tyvian blood into those Gristol aristocrats, won’t you?_ Alexandrovna had said, because Beatrisa had five brothers who would inherit all the family’s money and titles, so marriage was her only chance.

And so Beatrisa had gone to Redmoor as a guest of her godmother, wife of the Duke of Redmoor, to entertain at the Duke’s court as a sort of novelty. A genuine Tyvian princess (though the princely title belonged to Beatrisa’s firstborn brother), a fine dancer and singer and harpist, an exceptional conversationalist in both Tyvian and Gristolian! Able to hold her drink better than any man in the city, and as lovely as any of the finest ladies in all the Empires!

Euhorn Kaldwin—soft and good-natured, despite the sternness in his eyes—found her in the court at Redmoor, still called _Beatrisa Ilyinichna Tatiana Rostov_. The Duke of Old Lamprow, from a long noble line, in need of a wife of suitable standing but unhappy with the prospects in his own circles.

Beatrisa did not fall in love with Euhorn then, but love did not matter when Duke Euhorn was seventh in line for the Imperial throne and only wanted a quiet, suitable wife who asked for little. He brings her back to Old Lamprow as his bride, now called _Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin_.

She does learn to love Euhorn, over the years—his attempts to speak to her in broken Tyvian he taught himself, his gifts of jewelry and dresses in imitation of the traditional Dabokva style, his constant gentleness and smiles all eventually warm her heart until she can finally say that she adores her husband.

When Euhorn takes the throne, Beatrisa wishes her mother, her most beloved Alexandrovna had survived just a few more hard Tyvian winters. How Alexandrovna would have adored seeing the Rostov family jewels and heavy traditional Tyvian dress gracing the Dunwall Tower! How her mother would have wept to see her youngest child raise herself from the untitled daughter of a forgotten prince to _Her Imperial Highness, the Empress Consort_! Her daughters would not merely be duchesses or nobles that needed to wed, but empresses and queens!

How proud would Alexandrovna be, if Beatrisa could travel back in time to tell her!

 

* * *

“Your grandmother was Tyvian?” Wyman leans forward, eyeing the portrait in the safe room.

Emily nods absently. “Daughter of an old princely family.” She glances up from the bed she’s lounging on to look at the painting herself: an impressive portrait of Beatrix in the traditional Tyvian court gown she’d worn at the coronation, heavy golden embroidery on cream-colored velvet draped in a long train, lace veil elegantly arranged behind a heavy kokoshnik of pearls and diamonds. A dramatic contrast to Jessamine

“Beatrisa Il—hm, El-ich-nee-ya?”

“Your Tyvian is terrible,” Emily snorts. “Beatrix Blayne Kaldwin, formerly Beatrisa Ilyinichna Tatiana Rostov. Can’t tell you how many times Callista made me repeat that until I had it perfect.”

Wyman rolls their eyes and flops onto the bed next to her, tugging their cigarette case and lighter out of their inner jacket pocket. “I’m sure that’s really helped you in life as ruler, being able to pronounce your grandmother’s name in perfect Tyvian.”

“Helped me just now, didn’t it?” Emily snatches a cigarette with a smirk. “That’s all that matters.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my 500 words/day challenge! Today's prompt was [this image of Empress Alexandra Feodorovna](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com/post/167571766523/ohsoromanov-1906-alexandra-in-court-dress).
> 
> talk to me [on tumblr](http://officialclaricestarling.tumblr.com)


End file.
